Preparation of a modified carbon black by an electropolymerization process may be accomplished, for example, by providing a suspension of carbon black particles and/or carbon black fibers in a suitable solvent and causing electropolymerization of functional monomers onto the surface of such carbon black.
Exemplary of such process is seen in WO 99/02614 and WO 99/20697 patent publications.
However, it is contemplated herein that, where it is intended that such modified carbon blacks be used to reinforce various diene-based elastomers, such carbon blacks can be further modified to enhanced their usefulness for blending with diene-based elastomers.
In the description of this invention, the term “phr” where used herein, and according to conventional practice, refers to “parts of a respective material per 100 parts by weight of rubber, or elastomer”.
The terms “rubber” and “elastomer” if used herein, may be used interchangeably, unless otherwise prescribed. The terms “rubber composition”, “compounded rubber” and “rubber compound”, if used herein, are used interchangeably to refer to “rubber which has been blended or mixed with various ingredients and materials” and such terms are well known to those having skill in the rubber mixing or rubber compounding art.